


you matter to me

by angelofapathy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is a good boyfriend, M/M, Sad lance, altho it can be taken in a platonic way too, im tired and gay and want my gf to hold me the way im writing these gays, its late idk man, shamelessly takes out my own insecurities on lance through projection, theyre just. close, wasnt actually writing it as if they were dating but it could be seen either way i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofapathy/pseuds/angelofapathy
Summary: sometimes, when you're having an identity crisis and don't feel like you matter, you just need a hug from someone who cares about you.keith and lance bonding time. or, lance is Sad and keith tries to help him out.





	you matter to me

**Author's Note:**

> im stuck in this hell and its marissas fault but idc bc it gave me a character to Project onto (lance) and relate to (lance) and love with my entire being (lance)
> 
> also
> 
> i mainly wrote this based off of my own depression and insecurities and how id want someone to comfort me so. pls dont yell at me

"Hey, Keith?"

  
Startled at the intrusion, Keith looked up from his book, snapping it shut as Lance's face came into view in his doorway. Glancing at his bedside table, he squinted to read the numbers blinking on the screen.

  
3:27am. Great.

  
Sighing, he dropped the book, beckoning for Lance to come closer. "Yeah, what's up?"

  
The brown haired boy took a minute to respond, fingers tapping against his leg as he processed Keith's reaction, eventually coming to sit at the edge of Keith's bed, just close enough to talk. He fidgeted for a bit, as if he was unsure of how to say whatever it is he needed to say. Keith found himself getting annoyed; whatever it was, he could just say it. Not a big deal. The two of them were decently close; Lance knew he had a confident in Keith. He opened his mouth to joke a bit, to ask if the cat had caught his tongue, when Lance's words reached his ears.

  
"Do you think I belong here?"

  
It catches Keith off guard. His brow furrows as he responds, "you were chosen to be a paladin. Of course you belong here."

  
Lance shakes his head. "That's not what I meant," he mutters, but doesn't elaborate. His leg is jiggling, bouncing at an alarming rate, and Keith knows he has anxiety, but he's never seen Lance so... open with it. Though, Keith realizes, it might not be intentional.

  
"What do you mean, then?" Keith inquires, unsure of how exactly Lance means it. He isn't super great on picking up social cues, himself.

  
Lance took a deep breath before starting again.

  
"No one on the team needs me. The only thing I'm good for is piloting Blue, and she can always pick a new pilot. What then?" he's starting to cry now, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks, "I'm as replaceable as always."

  
Keith is speechless. He doesn't know what made Lance think that, but he has a sinking feeling that Lance doesn't always brush off the snide comments Keith throws at him constantly, as he appears to. Reaching out, his hand stops just short of Lance's shoulder, hovering before clamping down, pulling the boy closer to him. Lance doesn't put up a fight either; he seems exhausted, rightfully so, after a long day of training and it being past three in the morning, but more so than normal. It's clear that he hasn't been sleeping, in addition to missing their shared meals, and Keith makes a mental note to start keeping a better eye out for Lance.

 

Keith is not good at comforting. But, he'll try.

  
Shifting on the bed, he maneuvers Lance towards him, pulling him towards the pillows so that Lance's head is resting on his shoulder, his once fidgeting hands slowing and curling into balled fists resting on Keith's chest. Keith just lets Lance cry, holding him as he sobs, as he cries out his insecurities, his fears, his sorrows, all the while the black haired boy struggling not to cry himself.

  
He could definitely relate to everything Lance was describing, and it pained him that someone so deserving of everything felt that he deserved nothing at all.  
Rubbing small circles into Lance's upper back, Keith is content to lie with Lance as long as he needs it, as long as he needs the comfort, as long as he needs the support he's so obviously not used to getting.

  
His voice is low as he starts talking again. "Hey, man. You do belong here." He brushes a stray lock of hair from Lance's face, looking to make sure he has Lance's attention before continuing. "We all need you, Lance." He hesitates for a moment.

 

"I need you."


End file.
